Sword of Darkness
' ' The Sword of Darkness was a sword used by Tommy Oliver when he was under Rita Repulsa's power as the Evil Green Ranger. The sword initially belonged to Zordon but 10,000 years ago, it was stolen from him by Knasty Knight, after he defeated Zordon's soldiers in battle, who presented the sword to Rita as a prize. History Receiving the Sword It made its first appearance after Tommy displayed his powers to the Power Rangers. To maintain her evil spell on Tommy, Rita decided to give him the sword. To earn it, Tommy had to defeat a squad of Putties using his skills alone. He passed the test and received the sword. Using the Sword Armed with the Sword of Darkness, Tommy's power was extraordinary. He battled four of the the Rangers after transporting their leader, Jason, the Red Ranger, into the Dark Dimension. Tommy then showed his skill with the sword by holding his own against the other four and used the sword's power to bring them to their knees, forcing them to summon the Megazord. Using the Mammoth Shield, the Megazord reflected the Green Ranger's attack, causing Tommy to retreat. After defeating an unmorphed Jason in the Dark Dimension, Tommy summoned the Sword to use for the final blow, only to be robbed of his victory when Billy managed to teleport Jason back to the Command Center. For his failure, Rita instructed Tommy to stay in the Dark Dimension until he was next needed, where he trained with the Sword. In a plot to eliminate the Zords, Rita used her powers to grow Tommy into a giant, allowing him to fight the Zords alongside Goldar and Scorpina. Armed with the Sword of Darkness, Tommy, Goldar and Scorpina were able to finally defeat the Megazord, ejecting the Rangers from the battle and causing their Zords to plummet down into the Earth. Destroying the Sword Following his return, Zordon was able to free and reempower the Zords. After his Dragonzord lost in battle, Tommy used the Sword of Darkness one final time against Jason in an epic duel in conjunction with his newly-attained Dragon Dagger. Jason defeated Tommy by knocking the sword out of his hand with his charged Power Sword, then proceeded to use his Blade Blaster to vaporize the Sword of Darkness, freeing Tommy from Rita's evil spell. Return of the Sword The Sword of Darkness reappeared when Rita decided to form the Mutant Rangers, wielded by the Green Mutant Ranger, who used it against Tommy in place of a replica Dragon Dagger. It is never clarified if this is the actual Sword of Darkness or a mere replica. The Green Mutant Ranger was last seen wielding the Sword of Darkness when fighting the Dragonzord, before he was destroyed, presumably destroying the sword along with him. In the script for The Green Dream episode, Zedd claims that the Sword of Power was forged using fragments of the Sword of Darkness. In Power Rangers Legacy Wars Tommy Oliver is seen wielding the sword as "The Dark Dragon" in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. Little information is given on this character's origin or reason for wielding the sword. Notes *As the spell Rita used on Tommy when he first became the Green Ranger was cast long before he attained the weapon, it is unknown how destroying the Sword of Darkness was the catalyst for freeing him from her control. No distinct links are ever established between the spell and the Sword. **The Sword's original form in Zyuranger, the Devil Sword Hellfriede, cursed those who used it with insanity. Dragon Knight Burai, who was fighting the Zyurangers by choice, was driven further into villainy by the Sword's curse until his brother Geki refused to fight him, causing Burai to renounce the sword out of guilt. This setup could not be reconciled in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, as Tommy would only receive the sword halfway through his introduction saga. *On two separate occasions, the Sword of Darkness was incorrectly referred to as the Power Sword. The first was immediately after it had been destroyed, and Zack explained, "You destroyed the Power Sword; Rita's spell is broken!" The second was during the Dino Thunder episode, "Legacy of Power", where Tommy, in his video diary, explained how his friends never gave up and destroyed the Power Sword. *Tommy summoned the Sword of Darkness once again in "Super Power Beatdown" to block Dark Ryu’s Evil Hadoken. He then repulsed the power back at him with a wave of green fire before stabbing him with it. He also uses the Sword in Power Rangers Legacy Wars as the Green Ranger V2 And In Power Rangers: Battle for the Grid as the Pre-Order Bonus Outfit Green V2. See Also Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Arsenal Category:Artifacts Category:Arsenal (Mighty Morphin 1) Category:Arsenal (Mutant Rangers)